


What a Joy

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mickey, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Swearing, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: His eyes go back to the monitor where not one but two—fucking two—little lumps have formed inside him.





	What a Joy

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!! You're so nice and kind and I've missed you all so much. Please read my end of the fic notes because I have something big I want to talk to you about. Okay, so.  
> Prompts:  
> maryellen590: do you think you can write one where they have twins   
> Anon: @ the beginning of micks pregnancy ian is dying for mickey to have a baby bump

Mickey thinks he’s suffocating. He is sitting on an exam table, a probe so far up his ass he thinks he can feel it in his throat, looking at a monitor. The doctor is saying something but Mickey can’t hear any of it. Ian’s eyes are glassy and he’s squeezing Mickey’s hand like it’s giving him life. Mickey’s about to throw up. And then he does. “Oh… oh god!” He cries as he sits up, “Trashcan!” The doctor looks at him with wild eyes before she hands him the small plastic bin. He releases his stomach contents into it before he’s laying down again, holding the can out to anyone who will take it, trying to catch his breath.   
  
His eyes go back to the monitor where not one but two—fucking _two_ —little lumps have formed inside him. Ian’s hand is still tight around his, but he’d loosened his grip once Mickey started throwing up. “This is wonderful.” The doctor says and Mickey can’t be bothered to remember her name. “Twins! Gosh, what a joy!” She coos and Mickey is about to throw up again. Yeah, what a fuckin joy. Now he’s gonna haveta push out _two_ babies. This is so fucked up. And his ass of a mate is just standing there fuckin _beaming_ at them.   
  
“Can you tell the genders yet?” Ian asks quickly, as if he needs to know right this very second. Mickey gags.   
  
“Not yet… it’s still too early, but maybe next time we can try to look.” She assures him.   
  
Stupid fucking alpha with his stupid fucking cock always fucking him into stupidity. He glares at the monitor showcasing what a _good_ omega he is. How fucking good he is, breeding and carrying _two_ of Ian’s babies. His body has betrayed him.

\--

On the way home, Ian babbles about how they need to make up the guest bedroom for their incoming babies and how they need to pick out two names now. Mickey doesn’t say anything and Ian doesn’t seem to mind. But as soon as the door to their shithole apartment swings shut, Ian is crowding him against it, breathing in his scent with his nose buried in his neck. “Fuck Mick,” Ian all but moans against his skin, thrusting his half-hard cock against his hip, “so good for me, aren’t ya? You’re so good, taking my dick so good, giving me babies. God, two of em. You’ve got two of my children growing inside you.” Ian grips the hem of Mickey’s shirt and yanks it off over his head. “Can’t wait until you get big, baby.” Mickey is trembling beneath Ian’s touch. He’s working on Mickey’s pants now, yanking them down and dropping to his knees where he starts trying to suck the life out of Mickey through his dick.   
  
“Ian,” Mickey groans and bucks up into his mouth, “Fuck…” He gasps when wet fingers probe at his hole. Ian slips two fingers wet with a combination of lube and Mickey’s slick. The feeling is fuckin him up. He wants to push his hips forward toward the warm, wet heat of Ian’s mouth but _god_ do those fingers know just how to work him over. “Ian please…” He begs but he isn’t sure what for.   
  
“What baby? You want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to make you swell with children, two isn’t enough for you, my greedy boy?” Ian’s words send chills down his spine. He wants to protest, wants to say _no_ of course he doesn’t want more. He didn’t even want these two leeches growing inside of him. But god, when Ian was doing everything right how could he say no? How could he tell him he’d rather sit on the couch and watch a movie? Especially since Rebecca was staying with Fiona.   
  
“Ian,” He gasps again and thrusts back on the fingers that barely brush over his prostate.   
  
“Yeah Mick?” Ian pulls off his dick and his fingers slide out from him. His stupid fuckin face is full of lust and desire and god does Mickey want to turn around and beg him to do whatever he wants. But Ian isn’t cruel. He can see Mickey’s cock, flushed red and swollen with need, and he can feel Mickey’s slick as it leaks from his ass. This was the only good part of being pregnant, Mickey remembers. Ian loves pregnant Mickey. “Get into the bedroom.” Ian commands, standing up and directing Mickey toward the bed. He smacks his ass he hurries to do as he’s told.  
  
Mickey climbs onto the bed and stays on all fours, waiting for Ian to show up and fuck him into oblivion. The room is silent except for his heavy breathing until Ian finally comes in, completely naked and ready to take care of him. He moans when he feels the tip of Ian’s dick catch on his opening. His stupid alpha takes what feels like years to get on him.  
  
“Oh fuck Mickey. Such a good boy, letting me fuck you, letting me give you twins. You take it so good. Take my dick so good, take my babies so good. God I can’t wait for you to swell up like a balloon, show the whole world how good I give it to you. Show the whole world what good fuckin boy you are, giving me three kids and this _ass_.” Ian fucks him. He fucks him with a brutal pace, brutal because it’s so long and drawn out. He’s going so slow as he leans over Mickey, chest against his back, whispering into his ear.   
  
Mickey wants to protest, wants to tell him to fuck off and fuck him harder, but the slow burn is almost better. Mickey almost likes it more, likes Ian fucking like this. “Fuck…” He groans and drops his head down onto his forearms.   
  
“Fuck yeah, lemme hear you Mick. Lemme hear how good I make my good boy feel.” But then it’s over because Mickey is coming so hard and so suddenly. He hadn’t even felt the buildup but god did it feel good coming out. His body went soft and pliant as Ian plowed into him, thrusting and working him over until he finally followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You know [the drill](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) follow me and whatever. Now onto the important stuff.  
> I need a beta reader! I am writing a long, chaptered gallavich fic and I really need someone to read it and make sure I'm doing okay. If you are interested please message me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) or leave a comment. The fic will be another a/b/o fic involving mpreg and bonds and all this stuff but with Mickey as a king and Ian as a duke. So please let me know if you're interested.   
> And as always, thank you for everything and feel free to leave me a prompt for these new kids.


End file.
